


A Terrifying Experience: Sequel

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Tribadism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of A Terrifying Experience. Takes place near the end of Hellfire. Cindy tries to escape the Apple Inn, but something gets into her way and she'll be very traumatized when the next thing happens. Contains rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrifying Experience: Sequel

Cindy put the Red Jewel in the bust of the statue and went to the door. Soon she can get out of here and rest for a while, but she need to wait for George and Alyssa to arrive before she can make her next move.

She lower the ladder and climb down. When she was heading north into the passage, something fall off of the air duct.

"What...?" She was confused, so she looked up. Something else comes hanging from the duct as well. She look at it for a few seconds, then the monster woke up.

"Oh my god..." She was shocked at this and took out her handgun so she can kill The Regis Licker. When she checked her ammo, she realized that she's out of ammo. Spotting some ammo, she reached over to get it. But it got swiped away somewhere in here.

Now defenseless, she don't know what to do now and begin to think a plan. However, she was interrupted when a tongue wrapped around her leg and she was pulled right to where the monster is at. Pancking, she threw her handgun to the monster and it had no effect. 

Just when she thinks it couldn't get any worse, she felt something on her skirt. One Licker managed to pull her skirt down and her underwear. 

Gasping, she was scared to death. This was not right for her; it's very wrong. 

The Lickers lift Cindy up to the Regis Licker so it can see her pussy. 

"Wait please!" She pleased. 

But it ignored her sentence and its long tongue managed to tickle her all around her walls. Whenever it tongue was performing in circles, swivels or licking all over her clit, Cindy will gasp in fear and accidentally moan. 

And she is not enjoying it.

Its tongue slipped into her pussy, lapping at her insides. Its tongue begin thrusting in and out of her. 

Having no other choice, she thinks that maybe if she pleasure The Regis Licker, it will leave her alone? That's the only thing left to do. 

After a while, it manage to pull itself free, quickly moving a hand to stroke and rub her soaked pussy. It slipped a finger into her, wriggling it around.

"Ooh yes! Please don't stop!" Cindy cried, before she moaned loudly as she came. Her juices sprayed forth at its tongue, letting it taste all of it. 

It let go of her and before she can move, The Regis Licker dropped down on her and it licked her nipples for a second before shoving its tongue inside Cindy's asshole. Even so, it tongue bobbed up and down to her chute. She moaned in pleasure.

The tongue was pulled away from her asshole. It got into a scissor like position and she followed it. Both of heir pussies began rubbing each other. Both of their hips gyrating like madness. 

"Ohhhhhh...." She moaned in pleasure.

And then the speed began increasing faster and faster. Although it was wrong to do, she have to pleasure it to make it let go.

She could feel her orgasm coming. And with a few more minutes of hard thrusting of their pussies, she stopped and got up. Then, Cindy squirted all over the monster's face. 

It got excited and she laided down to please The Regis Licker. It came all over her and it lasted for 3 minutes.

Afterwards, it went back to the duct and she was terrorized now. She felt disgusted for having sex with a monster.

She hopes that someone will comes over here and kill it. 

Suddenly, her hopes came true. Someone is killing the monster and then it was dead. 

"There you are! Where have you been? Something bad happened to you?" George asked.

"Yes. But...it too terrible to tell!" Cindy said.

"Well, tell us!" Alyssa said.

"..." She didn't say anything. 

She will never forget this. And that memory will remind in there for her life.

Nothing will forget it.

Nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you're lucky that no one dies at the end of the story. Now I'm going to crawl into bed and hide in shame due to writing this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
